The Interview Of Judy Hopps
Years later after the Nighthowler incident, the TV studios of Zootopia were doing a documentary on interspecies couples, to which they chose to interview several mammals. One of them was the city heroine, Judy Hopps, who had just recently gotten married with the fox Nick Hopps. She was currently being interviewed on the TV studio set by a red panda reporter. Q: How did your relationship start out with Nick? Where did you first meet? A: It all happened a long time ago, when I ran into him during the early days of my duty at the ZPD. He reminded me a bit of myself back then, when he too faced discrimination due to his species. It wasn´t the easiest first meeting due to my own prejudices towards him and the fact that I got hustled there. However, despite that I could still see good in him, which started to show more when our task together started. Q: Did you have any relationships previously before meeting him? A: Well, not really. I used to date a couple of male rabbits long before I went to the academy though, with no success. None of them were the right kind of mate for me: they came across as ill-mannered, shallow and didn´t respect my choices in life. It didn´t matter much to me anyway, for I was more of a career person myself until I met Nick. Q: After the Nighthowler crisis, it has been well known that you two became an item. What was the most special thing about Nick that made you attracted to him? A: Ever since our friendship starterd, I had noticed that it was something completely different to the usual friendships I had with many mammals. Something inside of me always trusted him, cared about him and wanted to put his needs before mine. Our dreams, personalities and values were more similar than we thought they were. Not to mention the more time I spent with him, the more I realized how handsome he was. Q: What was your first date like? Did you expect your relationship to become like this back then? A: Oh, it happened a few months after his graduation at the ZPD. It was my birthday, and he had been planning to ask me out for a dinner during that day. He even gave me a beautiful new dress and necklace as gifts so that I could wear them there. The fact that he dined with me in the same restaurant my parents used to visit made me realize that he wanted us to become more than just friends. After thinking about it a bit, I realized that it was exactly what I myself wanted deep down too. Q: How about both of your families? How did they feel about this? A: Well, it couldn´t have happened at a much better time for them. My parents had just gotten over their own prejudices against foxes, and befriended a few of them too. When I revealed that I was dating Nick, they were very surprised at first, but also delighted when they thought about it. After they met him personally, they were even more convinced that we were in a good relationship. His parents were very supportive towards us from the start, they didn´t need convincing. Q: What about your friends? A: Even though we tried to keep it a secret at first, others at the ZPD found out about it soon. Not that they had any problem with it: Bogo, Clawhauser and others playfully teased us a bit, but still were very supportive and respectful towards our relationship, and understood its advantages during our duty. All of our other friends approve it too, like Flash, Gazelle, Finnick, Mrs.Otterton and Gideon Grey. They even help out our relationship sometimes kind of like we help them out with their problems often too. Q: What is it like to date Nick? Does his behavior there differ from his behavior at work? A: A little bit yes. He is still just as charming, caring and has the same sense of humor as he has on duty, but when we´re on a date, his most gentlemanly side truly gets to shine. Nobody else has ever treated me like that in my entire life. Nick always listens to my worries and genuinely compliments me all the time. There´s a reason I´ve let him use the word “cute” on me, even though he´s not a bunny. Q: What about hobbies and free time? A: Most of my free time I spend with him, he is both my boyfriend and best friend in the same package after all. We go to the movies and to the beach very often, for example. As for my hobbies, well, I´ve tried out quite a lot of those, from baking to even belly dancing. Every time I try out something new, Nick always follows with great interest. Q: Any troubles in your relationship? A: Not really at all, unless you count all the dangers we face at the ZPD. But that is to be expected when working there. We´re not afraid when we face them together. Q: You two are said to be among the first married predator and prey couples in Zootopia. What made you decide to get married after such a long partnership. A: The more time I spent with Nick, the more I realized that he was more important to me than my career. As much as I enjoyed it, life without him there would feel empty, even if I was appointed the chief of ZPD herself. It had been over two years of fighting crime with him, and we had already done so much during that time. We figured out that it was time for us to listen to our hearts; even before getting married I knew we were inseparable. Q: After all these years, what do you love about your husband the most? A: He´s always there, whenever I need him. He always helps me and protects me whenever I have problems, and I always return the favor. Nick is also genuinely nice and affectionate, not to mention he always sees me for who I am, I never hide anything from him. Nobody treats me with such love, care and respect as he does. Without each other, we wouldn´t have gotten far in our lives. It´s like we´re the missing parts of each other. Q: What is it like living under the same roof with him, especially since you two got a new home at Bunnyburrow? A: Oh, you couldn´t ask for a more better roommate than Nick. We had a great time already living together in Grand Pangolin Arms during our early career, always getting along well and sharing everything that we had there. Now it´s even better for us in a cozy home at the countryside. It´s at a very peaceful place, and it´s not a long way to the city from there. We always have enough time there to do all the housework together, from cooking to cleaning. Q: Any plans for the future? A: Surprisingly, I´m planning to retire from the ZPD. I´ve had a great time serving and protecting the city, fulfilling my dream and duty. But I want the others to continue what I started in making the world a better place. I want to settle down to my home and become a carrot farmer again, spending the rest of my married life there with Nick. Q: What about children? A: That is a good question. We´re planning to have some, but we don´t know how. Predator and prey hybrids are very rare in this city, although it´d be wonderful to give birth to one. And even if that didn´t work out, we could always adopt. Either way, I´m ready to start a family with Nick and give my children all the love and care they need. Q: If you could go back in time and change anything that happened in your life, what would it be? A: Actually, nothing. All the mistakes I made and all the hardships we faced were needed for us to become who we are now. I couldn´t appreciate the happiest moments this much if I hadn´t faced those. The long path we´ve gone through together has been worth it. Q: Do you have anything else to say to Zootopia before the interview is over? A: All I´ve got to say that I love this city, even with its faults. To me, it´ll always represent a symbol of accepting each other´s differences and equality. I will always visit the city every once in a while, even after settling down. And to anyone who´s watching, remember this; try to make the world a better place, because the change starts with you. It starts with all of us. After the interview, she walked out to the studio, where her husband was waiting.¨ “How did I do?” Judy asked Nick. “You did great, my dear. I believed every word you said. I´m so proud to have someone like you as my wife”, Nick took Judy into his loving arms and hugged her. “I love you too”, the rabbit smiled. She had just explained to the entire city on TV why she loved Nick so much, and she was still proud of it. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Miscellaneous Category:Interviews Category:Q&As Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon Category:What if-scenarios Category:Nick and Judy's married years